darksidersfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Conflito
Conflito é um dos últimos Nefilins e um Cavaleiro do Apocalipse. Ele é o Cavaleiro do Cavalo Branco, que atualmente não possui nome. Ele utiliza duas grandes pistolas como arma de escolha, mas também pode manejar uma arma desconhecida para combates corpo a corpo ou uma de longo alcance. Seu paradeiro atual é desconhecido. Visão Geral Um dos Quatro Cavaleiros do Apocalipse, Conflito é o Cavaleiro do Cavalo Branco. Ele carrega consigo as pistolas Misericórdia e Redenção. Conflito não perde tempo quando o assunto é negócios, e usará pessoas como exemplo para ensinar outras. Isto é evidenciado pela forma que ele silenciou as hordas demoníacas que provocaram os Cavaleiros quando foram entregar uma mensagem a Samael, atirando na perna de um dos demônios que gritava: "Matem os Cavaleiros!". Biografia Depois de Guerra ser acusado pelo Conselho das Chamas de ter iniciado o Apocalipse de forma prematura e ser aprisionado, o Conselho informou Conflito e os outros Cavaleiros sobre o destino de seu irmão. Habilidades Como um dos quatro Nefilins restantes, Conflito é um guerreiro muito poderoso. Ele é um excelente atirador, suas principais armas são duas pistolas. *Misericórdia - Uma pistola preta de quatro canos *Redenção - Uma pistola branca ao estilo revólver Personality and Traits Oddly, Strife's personality differs greatly depending on the canon. In the novel, Strife is stubborn, impatient, sarcastic, and rude. He also has a short temper, evidenced by his argument with Death, although his temper does not seem to be as short as War's temper. He is also disagreeable with others, going so far he challenges Death's authority. However, Death states that he is faithful to the Charred Council, despite his attitude, but not entirely loyal either. In the comics, Strife calmly hopes he and his siblings will walk into a trap. He holds people to their responsibilities, once telling War, who boasted he "single handedly brought the Legions of Anubis to their knees," that it was his duty to, as War was the one who riled them up to begin with. Strife was also shown to be cruel to make a point, shooting off a demon's foot in warning Samael's forces not to stop them from leaving. Another time, when the other Horsemen were sent to wrangle a defiant War, it didn't go well. War attacked Fury and impaled Death, who then chopped off War's arm. Strife then stepped in, stopping things from escalating to a full-out battle. Speculation One of Strife's revolvers is Mercy, a gun which War can acquire during Darksiders. It is mentioned that Mercy is Strife's revolver in the instruction booklet (p15 of the paper copy, p19 of the pdf version). The second revolver, Redemption is acquired by Death in Darksiders II. War's version of Mercy may not be the original weapon but simply a copy, because Ulthane is seen putting the finishing touches on it himself, though he may simply have been repairing the genuine weapon. This explains the plot gap that Strife's last visit to Earth was with the other Horsemen during the Middle Ages to retrieve War after he killed many human soldiers. In Darksiders II, Death acquires Strife's other revolver, Redemption, early in the game after activating the Cauldron and allowing the Makers to use their forge again. Death finds immediate use for the revolver and uses it to access the next area. Unlike the replica of Mercy in the original game, it is explicitly stated that Redemption is the genuine article, instantly recognized by Death as the gun used by Strife. Despite his questioning why it was there, Death is given no answer. One possibility is that either Strife left both of the guns with the Makers for safe keeping/repair or lost them in a dangerous situation. As the rider of the White Horse, Strife replaces his biblical counterpart, Pestilence/Conquest. What's more is that his sister Fury replaces the Horsemen Famine, so a possible name for his horse could be Conquest, due to the play on names the series creators perform. Another possibility for a Name would be something that literally "follows" after (a) Strife, just like Despair "follows" Death / Ruin "follows" War. Trivia *He is the only horseman whose primary weapon is not some form of melee weapon. *According to Panoptos' claims, there is a certain friction between Strife and his brother Death as Strife 'warned' Panoptos that Death is "a sarcastic bastard." This is cemented by Strife holding a gun to Death's head when the latter ordered the younger three horsemen to stay behind while he searched for the culprits behind the attempts to enter the Abomination Vault. *Strife also isn't as loyal to the Charred Council which makes him similar to Death in a way, who tells Panoptos to ask War or Fury to carry out the will of the Charred Council in Darksiders: The Abomination Vault. *Death appears to have some dislike for Strife because it is stated that Death has complained to the Charred Council several times about his attitude and behavior. *If you look at Strife's revolvers in comic book where he says "It's a good thing Death's damn near invulnerable, you on the other hand..." you can see that both of his revolvers are quadruple barrel while in the games, only one of his revolvers is quadruple barrel and the other revolver is a single barrel. Meanwhile, in the Abomination Vault, Mercy has only three barrels. Notas O primeiro cavaleiro, conhecido por montar o cavalo branco, é normalmente conhecido como Conquista. The first horseman and rider of the white horse is normally known as Conquest.http://www.apocalipsis.org/fourhorsemen.htm However, whenever the Four Horsemen concept appears in popular culture, the first horseman is most often identified as Pestilence instead. This identification with disease is due to the horseman carrying a bow, whose arrows were identified with Apollo and Artemis. In Greek mythology, illnesses were believed to be caused by their arrows. Darksiders deviates from both names, opting instead to call him Strife. Instead of a bow, the horseman's version in Darksiders appears to have had his weaponry updated, though he still fires projectiles. Para mais informações, veja o artigo correspondente na Wikipédia. Gallery 1000px-Darksiders020.jpg Rs strife ava.jpg Strife.jpg|Concept art. Ds horsemen1.jpg|Concept art for Strife and his siblings. Ds horsemen2.jpg|Concept art for Strife and his siblings. Strife by pogzki.jpg Strife Darksiders by cheeseboy18193.jpg darksiders_strife___joe_mad_by_zeag.jpeg Darksiders010.jpg|The page showing the error on Strife's guns. Screen Shot 2015-06-28 at 3.44.21 am.png|This early artwork shows Strife and Fury on opposite color horses most likely due to the characters being in a concept stage of design. Sources #The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse Categoria:Os Quatro Cavaleiros Categoria:Nefilins Categoria:Personagens do Darksiders Categoria:Personagens do Darksiders II Categoria:Personagens do Cofre das Abominações Categoria:Personagens dos Quadrinhos